The Lucky Guy
by Yannami
Summary: Nagihiko never thought that he'd miss his wife THIS much- "You see, when two people love each other very, very much, they call for a…delivery truck!" "Cool! Mommy, I learned how babies are made! It's so interesting!" "Ah shoot…"


**The Lucky Guy**

Nagihiko spent half of his childhood dressed as a girl. Because of that, he thought that it would be easy to get along with his five year old daughter while his wife was away.

But boy was he wrong…

"Daddy?"

Nagihiko brought his fists down from his throbbing temples before looking down at her; her straight, poofy violet locks are wild and big, framing her soft, heart-shaped face. And the way those caramel eyes widened reminded him that she is just an innocent little girl…

"I asked you a question…"

-A little girl that can sometimes be a little too smart for his own good. He was tempted to call his wife- he _really_ was! But then he just had to be such an idiot!

Before she left for abroad, he and his wife had a conversation.

'_I could take care of her better than you can. So you just enjoy your one week stay in the Philippines!'_

_And his wife retorted, 'How can I be calm?! I'm leaving Maya in the hands of her father, who can't even wipe his own daughter's face! Gosh, Nagihiko. If I come home, only to find Maya covered in bruises and scratches because you made her play basketball at night when it's dark and she can't even see her own feet I will-'_

_And then he blabbered the things that he will soon regret: "Don't. Worry. Maya is in good hands. Listen, you know how well I can deal with things on my own. I will not call you for help on anything. Because I can totally handle my own daughter without your help"_

-And Nagihiko's pride is much too high to let this word go.

_His wife smiled, showing him the dimples that he has grown so used to._

'_Well, you always were the smart-ass type. I guess that this is an opportunity for me to prove to you that you are not as great as you think'_

'_I'll only prove to you how amazing I am…'_

_She pulled him into a hug. 'Gosh. I'll expect your call the moment I land, Papa-san!'_

"Daddy…?"

Nagihiko snapped out of his trance then looked down at the girl. Her head was tilted to the side. She was obviously wondering why he was having a difficult time answering her question. Afterall, her 'Daddy' is a genius. This was probably the first time that he flinched at a question.

"Are we delivered through mail?"

"Uh…no…"

"Do storks give us to you…?"

"Huh? No…"

"Then how…"

"You see, Maya…" Nagihiko sighed, touching his daughter by the shoulder. He never thought he'd miss his wife this much. "When two people love each other very, very much, they…call for a delivery truck!"

Maya made a face.

"A delivery truck?!"

"Y-yes!" Nagihiko leaned back then rubbed his palms together. "The delivery man then hands us boxes"

"Like toys!"

"Yes. Like…toys…"

"And then what?!"

"Well, when you're given to us, your parts are still scattered. We need to connect your head to your neck, your nose to your face, etcetera…"

"And you used glue to stick my body parts together?"

"Yes. We used…super glue…"

"So if I pull reeeeally hard…" Maya said, pulling her nose. "My nose could come off?"

"No. Because the glue we used is very special. It's from Santa"

"Cool! So how do we come to life?"

"Well, when you are built correctly and completely, you automatically just cry and wail and come to life!"

"Wow!" Maya gleamed. "Daddy, I wanna make a baby too!"

**One week later**

The front door swung open, and Nagihiko nearly jumped.

"I'm home!"

Maya dropped her crayons then immediately bolted up.

"Mommy!" she cried, running towards the woman as fast as her bruise-covered legs could carry her. "Guess what?! I know how babies are made! It's so interesting!"

Nagihiko jumped off the window and spent the rest of the day at Kukai's.

**Eleven years later**

"Dad!" Maya cried, glancing down at her feet. She immediately turned to a boy, thick locks flying as she did so. "This _thing _and I aren't going on a date! We're doing a project. That's why I'm trapped with him for the night!"

"Don't worry, Mister and Missis Fujisaki. I'll take care of Maya-san as if my life depended on it" said boy smiled, bowing. The faintest smirk made its way to Rima's face as she stared him.

This whole scenario is all too familiar. Years ago, Rima was hurling these very same insults at a boy whom she'd call _'Purple-head' _and _'Deranged, mutated little worm'. _Said 'Deranged, mutated little worm' would roll his big, brown eyes and call her a 'Blonde, demonic little elf". Those were the days she felt the calmest, believe it or not, because it was only when they were arguing did she get to release all the stress she bottled up- stress from watching her parents fight, stress from keeping her grades up, stress from keeping a stoic mask…

Riku, the boy currently bowing before her…is the spitting image of the 'Deranged, mutated little worm' when he was sixteen.

"Not _as if_. Your life really does depend on Maya's safety" said mutated little worm sneered, glaring down at the brown-locked teen. Riku flinched beneath Nagihiko's stare until Maya cut in,

"Daddy, I'll be fine whether or not I have this guy with me! I can protect myself! _He'll _be the drag!"

"I'll see to it that Maya-chan doesn't trip. So don't worry!"

"What do you mean? I don't trip! My daddy's a great dancer just like me! I'm gallant and graceful, stupid! I'm not some toddler!"

"And I'll make sure that she doesn't eat too much carbs!"

"We're not eating out! We're doing a project! A PROJECT!"

"And I'll see to it that she's home before ten"

"I'll go home whenever I want! You aren't the boss of me!"

Rima clasped her hands together before sending Maya a knowing look.

"You be careful now, dearie! Be nice to the boy!"

Riku nodded in agreement while Maya twirled a stray strand of her violet hair. "There's no reason to be nice to him…" she pouted.

When they had left, Rima let out an exasperated sigh before collapsing on the bench.

"They grow up so fast…" Nagihiko murmured, sitting next to the blonde. Rima smiled then craned her neck to get a full view of the stars.

"She'll be fine…"

"Still, though…"

"Honestly, I don't think that we should be worrying about her…" A small flicker found its way to Rima's caramel eyes. "We should be worrying about this Riku boy. After all, Maya is a lot like me when I was her age…"

She didn't notice him staring at her, noticing how her caramel eyes are still lit up with that same amount of enthusiasm from years ago.

Back then, Rima never claimed that she didn't want to get married, especially to _him_.

And he'd make a comeback. He'd say that it goes the same for him.

Rima would fall silent, the bangs obscuring her reaction.

And Nagihiko would stay silent, hoping that the awkwardness would end.

Nagihiko craned his neck to gaze at the stars with Rima before allowing a small smile to worm its way into his face. He then whispered, soft enough to keep her from hearing,

"I know. That's why that boy is so lucky…"

* * *

Hello! So...uh...yes. I totally wrote another one-shot. Feels strange. I thought up the plot when I was taking a shower. And after writing it, I realized that...it sounded better in my mind. Hahaha. Ha. Ha... Anyway, I know that there are a lot of things I can improve on. Feel free to comment on the mistakes. Or, you can just freely review and state your opinion! :3

Now for some shameless self advertisement. You guys can read my story 'The Curse'. It's a little bit...GAHwhatamIsaying It's COMPLETELY long, and it's still not finished.

And...uh...there! I hope that this was fine. Rima and Nagihiko seem a little bit lovey-dovey, I guess, but this is kinda what I see them as years after their marriage (Oh they ARE going to get married! Don't you dare protest!)


End file.
